Henry Silverwater
Appearance A skinny, fairly charismatic fellow with a twinkle in his eye. His defined facial features and salt-and-pepper hair hide his age fairly well, but a little bit of silver is starting to creep in around the edges. His clothes are mostly functional with a bit of style thrown in; leather and beige cloth with tons of pockets, a set of apertured flight goggles on his head, a belt with pouches every few inches, and a unbuttoned peacoat covered in tiny brass scales. Another belt runs under the peacoat, slung over his shoulder and across his chest, with a boxy firearm on it down by his hip. Said firearm’s barrel looks to be a pointed piece of crystal of some kind. A pair of brass-and-leather gloves cover his hands, emblazoned with tons of circuitry. On his left hand is a scientific-looking brass gauntlet covered in dials and switches, with the glove under it. History WIP Personality Henry is one of the friendliest people you'll meet. He greets most with a smile, and is a very talkative fellow about whatever he happens to be working on. Listening to him speak, however, may result in severe headaches if you pay attention too hard. And once he gets talking... Well, best of luck making him stop. He doesn't seem to understand social cues, such as when it's inappropriate to ramble for fifteen minutes about how interesting the molecular structure of a rhino beetle's carapace is. Powers and Abilities Powers Henry sources his powers not from innate abilities, but rather from magically powered contraptions he builds with his superior intellect. Abilities Henry's abilities are the result of committing weeks at a time to nothing but research and invention. *'Arcane Science '- Henry builds devices and studies magic with as scientific an approach as one might be able to, as opposed to the more traditional magic practiced by most other casters. He is also one of the leading minds in the fields of Arcanic Law and Ethereal Harmonics, providing the key piece of research that brought the Bubble theory back to the foreground of arcanist debate. *'Photographic Memory '- Henry has an near-inhuman talent for being able to picture things he’s previously seen in his mind. This ability appears to be extremely accurate, even allowing him to go back and read a page from a book he’s previously glanced at, without actually committing the text itself to memory. Henry once recalled, and subsequently transcribed 34,506 lines of text from a stolen Voidship engine manual in a language he didn’t even speak. Automaton Companion Henry constructed, using an artifact he found, a wondrous companion by the name of Toto. Toto is a massive sentient ball with quadrupedal legs that extend from ports in its sides. Despite this unsettling appearance, Toto's personality is more like a dog and less like a killer robot. Hooray! Equipment *'Essence Respirator '- Henry was the first Ikarthian to design a device capable of sustaining a creature’s animus outside of the Bubble. It uses an essotite crystal to feed the user a constant stream of arcan-infused air, and regulates based on their dissipation rate. His later designs worked by osmosis, allowing a user to simply wear the device contacting somewhere on their body. *'Arcanic Manipulation Gauntlets '- A set of very light, metal-framed leather gloves capable of manipulating magical forces in objects and devices. Henry uses these to manipulate magical forces, as he has no inherent magical talents of his own. Henry can concentrate those forces, resulting in bolts of crackling red lightning-like energy. He can also create shields of transparent red energy with them, as well as manipulate and disassemble magical effects and spells. *'The Silverwater Interdimensional-Tear Generator' *'The Sparkpistol' - A weird, handheld pistol-like weapon that fires blasts of concussive light. He definitely didn't travel into the future and steal the prototype from someone. Promise. *'The Goggles '- An individual not gifted with innate magical powers, Henry crafted these brass-and-crystal goggles to allow him to see the magical spectrum otherwise invisible to the eye. He can scan visible objects and read patterns in their magic to identify their properties, as well as view and decipher the thought processes of sentient creatures. As these goggles can see the magical spectrum, they grant him a degree of vision even in pitch black darkness, with magical creatures and objects being especially visible. Trivia Henry didn't realize the full ramifications of the Silverwater Interdimensional Tear Generator when he built it. As soon as it was operational, he was sucked through a portal by himself in a different timeline, to help fix a mess that yet another him had caused... in an even different timeline. It took several millennia of dodging paradoxes and world-ending mistakes before he eventually wound back up exactly at that moment in time, and not a second had passed. The whole thing was a massive headache. Notes